Swapped
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: The ninjas of Konaha swap bodies... only chaos can follow enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is set somewhere in season 7 or 8 of Shippuden, enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Wake Up Call**

The blonde ninja's blue eyes fluttered open slowly; he stared at the ceiling as he lay in his warm bed and lazily rolled onto his side so that he could see the sun rise outside the window. As he watched the round yellow orb move into view his eyebrows knitted together and his lip curled in confusion,

"Huh?" he mumbled…

The 'copy-ninja', as he was known, sighed once more in his sleep and rolled slowly onto his stomach. He smiled sleepily under his dark blue mask and continued to dream…

Rooftops. That's what it was. The rooftops were different to what he usually saw out of his window. Was this some sort of genjutsu? Was someone attacking the village? Negative: there was nobody screaming and he couldn't feel any unusual chakra within Konaha. So why was the view so different?

He scratched the straw mop on his head and sat up before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. With one ungainly movement he stood up, stepped into an empty carton of ramen and stumbled across the minefield of junk and food wrappers that was strewn across the floor. His hand slapped against the wall as he balanced on unsteady legs and he stood staring at his reflection in the full length mirror,

"Huh?" he repeated…

A bird crashing into the window caused the Team 7 sensei to sit up like a striking snake. His dream fizzled away into his subconscious and he slapped his hand to his chest to calm his racing heart. It wasn't the wake-up call he'd wanted and he flopped backwards onto his pillow. _Five more minutes_ was his last thought before almost immediately drifting back into his dreamland…

"This is bad," the jinchuuriki moved his face closer to the mirror and opened his mouth wide, as though being examined by a doctor. He then pulled at his cheeks whilst staring intently at the three whisker-like markings on either side. His bright blue eyes moved down to inspect the rest of his body; he was naked but for a pair of luminous (and quite ghastly if he did say so himself) briefs.

"Naruto, you are one scrawny kid," he whispered to himself. Suddenly his expression darkened, "Wait… If _I'm_ _here_ then that must mean…" Without another word he quickly got dressed and zipped out of the apartment in a blur of orange…

A loud _BANG!_ startled the grey-haired sensei out of yet another peaceful dream. His droopy eyes, one covered by a long, thin scar, crept open only to find someone rather surreal sitting on the edge of his bed: himself.

"AARGH!" Kakashi yelped and rolled backwards off of the bed. He peeked over it as he remained kneeling on the floor, "W- Why are you me, dattebayo?"

"Naruto," the visitor, who looked and spoke like Naruto, spoke slowly with his palms outwards, as though talking to a wild beast. He smiled with Naruto's mouth and said softly, "It's me, Kakashi."

"What?! You look like me!"

The man wearing Naruto's body sighed, "And you look like me," he picked up a mirror from a chest of drawers and handed it to the _real_ Naruto.

The younger ninja, who somehow looked like his sensei, grabbed it from him and stared at his reflection. He gasped and looked back at the _real _Kakashi, a little calmer now,

"Can't we just change back?"

"I already tried, its no use," Kakashi sighed in Naruto's skin, "And I don't think we just changed _into_ one another, I think we actually _swapped bodies_."

Naruto's response was silence. He held up the mirror again and stared into it intently. He really did look _exactly_ like Kakashi, and Kakashi like him. It was freaking him out and yet he still had time for one rational thought; his hand crept up to the mask that covered the lower half of his face and he hooked a finger underneath it. He was about to pull it down when a firm grasp stopped him,

"Don't just go gawking at other people's bits!"

"It's not your bits! I'm not a pervert! This could be my only chance to find out what you look like, dattebayo!"

The stern look on Kakashi's face (or Naruto's as it was) was enough to chill the youngster's bones and so he dropped his hand and folded his arms across his chest, "Besides, how do you know we swapped bodies? This could be some sort of genjutsu!"

Kakashi's expression softened and he looked a little worried, "Because I think I can feel the Kyuubi inside of me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Chaos**

The two ninjas' footsteps echoed through the empty corridor as they made their way to Tsunade's office. They'd decided that the Hokage should probably know about their situation just in case it wasn't an isolated case. Naruto, who was in Kakashi's taller body, kept tugging at his mask, trying to pull it down over his chin but his sensei was having none of it. He continued to slap away his student's hand whenever it strayed too close to his face.

When they finally reached the office, Kakashi placed his hand in the air as a warning sign; he could hear some sort of commotion going on inside and it didn't sound like fun. Naruto, who was letting his sensei-body go to his head, barged in anyway and stood in the doorway as he took in the sight inside the office.

Shizune was standing with her hands braced against the desk whilst a rather reserved-looking Hokage stood to her left. The rest of the room was in utter chaos; ninjas filled the space, all in various stages of freaking-out, and most of which looked completely baffled by their situation.

Tenten was sitting in the corner, eyes wide as she mumbled 'so empty' to herself and Shino seemed to be doing some sort of tribal dance, jumping around as he waved his arms high in the air like some sort of madman. Kiba was lounging in the middle of the room whilst Akamaru loomed over him, growling, and beside them, Shikamaru was trying to calm the hound but with little success. Sakura and Ino seemed to be acting quite normal; glaring at each other in some sort of silent battle, whereas Hinata was acting extremely odd as she stuffed more potato crisps into her already-full mouth. Choji was standing away from the rest of the chaos with reddened cheeks whilst Lee stood beside him like some sort of guard dog.

Kakashi stepped in front of Naruto only to be barrelled into by a very distraught-looking Neji. The usually calm ninja was flailing his arms around and pointing at his eyes. He grabbed Kakashi by the sleeve and stared at him like he was looking into his soul,

"Naruto-kun, is that you?"

Kakashi rolled Naruto's blue eyes and replied, "No, I'm-"

"How do I turn it off?" Neji pointed to his eyes which looked strained, "HOW DO I TURN IT OFF?!"

Kakashi grabbed Neji's shoulders to try and calm him and spoke in a firm voice, "I'm Kakashi, not Naruto. And I think you should ask the _real_ Neji how to stop using Byakugan. Who is he?" he looked around the manic room and back to whoever was inside Neji's body, "And who are you?"

"It's me, Lee!" It came out of Neji's mouth but the way it was delivered was definitely in a Rock-Lee manner.

Naruto watched as his friends floundered around like lost sheep but he couldn't concentrate on them alone. His left eye felt like it was burning. It was Kakashi's sharingan; it felt as though it was trying to pull out of his skull and the pain was getting worse. He pressed the palm of his hand against the headband covering the eye in an attempt to suppress the feeling but it was no use, it was throbbing. The _real_ Kakashi turned to him and immediately forgot about Lee's problem,

"What's wrong, Naruto?" he asked.

"My, _your_, eye feels like its going to explode, dattebayo!"

Kakashi peeled away the headband and had time only to swear under his breath as the mangekyo sharingan encased him.

What seemed like seconds later he was standing where Naruto had been and vice versa, except now Naruto was in his own body and the copy-ninja in his. Naruto smiled as he looked down at himself,

"Woo! I'm me again! What did you do, sensei?!"

Kakashi shrugged, "Nothing. I think you activated my sharingan…" he trailed off as something dawned on him. If Naruto _had_ used his sharingan then he should be feeling pretty drained by now, but instead Kakashi felt… Strong. _Too_ strong.

"We're back to normal!" Naruto chimed.

"Not normal," Kakashi breathed, "We're back in our own bodies but our abilities are still wrong." He pulled his headband back over his sharingan and stepped over to the Hokage's desk. Shizune was now sitting behind it, her elbows on the table and a stern look on her face. Kakashi smiled under his mask and said, "You're Tsunade, right?" Shizune's head nodded and Kakashi continued, "Naruto and I have swapped back but our abilities are still backwards. Do you have any idea what caused this?"

Shizune's dark hair covered her eyes and the usually calm lady banged her fist against the wooden desk, "No idea."

Kakashi looked around the room and then back to Tsunade in Shizune's body, "Which one is Shikamaru?"

The Hokage pointed to Kiba, whose back was towards them as he lay on the floor, and the grey-haired copy-ninja stepped towards him. He stood behind him and studied him with his one exposed eye,

"Ki- er, Shikamaru, is that you?" Kiba's head flopped backwards so that he was looking at Kakashi, he nodded,

"I would get up but it seems Akamaru hates me," he yawned, showing Kiba's sharp teeth, as the huge white dog bared its own fangs at him. The real Kiba, who was inside Shikamaru's body, stroked the beast and snapped at his swapping companion,

"He's just confused!"

"Join the club," mumbled Kakashi. He turned back to the laid back ninja occupying Kiba's body and asked, "Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

Shikamaru sighed and got to his feet, much to Akamaru's annoyance, "No clue. Apparently everyone woke up like this… How did you get back to normal?"

Kakashi placed a hand against his abdomen and sighed, "I'm not quite sure I am."

The first thing he decided should be done was to calm everyone down and assess their conditions. Lee, for example, couldn't keep using the Byakugan or his chakra would disappear in a matter of minutes. Kakashi also thought that making a list of who was who would probably be a good idea too, he didn't want to keep mistaking everyone's identities. The grey-haired sensei clapped his hands and brought quiet to the small room; he then looked around at the confused bunch of ninjas and spoke calmly,

"We need to have some sort of order here so could you please listen up!" The silence was momentarily broken as Lee, in Neji's body, walked head-first into the wall. Kakashi ignored him and continued, "First of all, is anyone hurt?" Heads shook and sighs released but one person remained animated; Shino was still dancing around like a baboon whilst Tenten tried to calm him. Kakashi stepped towards them and spoke quickly to the brown haired girl,

"What's wrong with him?"

Tenten looked worried and kept trying to touch Shino but to little effect. Instead she turned to the copy ninja and replied, "That's Tenten, I'm Shino. She's a little upset, why? Because she's full of my insects."

Having one's body filled with bugs was certainly a reason to be freaking out but Kakashi needed calm and so, with only good intentions, he karate chopped the back of Tenten's neck and caught her as she fell, in Shino's body, forwards. He lay her flat on the floor and stepped back into the centre of the room.

"Okay, next thing, could you please stand next to who you believe you have swapped bodies with."

A shuffling of awkward feet momentarily broke the silence and all seemed to be going reasonably well until Yamato suddenly burst through the door and barrelled into Kakashi, tears streaming down his cheeks. The wood-user looked almost haggard as he gripped Kakashi's collar and shook him,

"Kakashi! What's going on?! My youth! My YOUTH!"

The copy ninja was lost for words for only a few seconds and then the penny dropped. He smiled under his mask, "Guy?"


End file.
